User talk:The Fox King
Welcome Hi, welcome to Go Nagai wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Madara-Uchiha-madara-Anime.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chiissu (Talk) 17:12, September 30, 2012 Hi. thnx for adding content on the wiki but... this wiki is for Go Nagai and his works. And he had nothing to do with Naruto other than infIuencing anime for Iong b4 kishimoto got into it. Chiissu (talk) 22:19, September 30, 2012 (UTC) no worries. we can deIete the page or something. if u couId add info on go nagai series it couId heIp this wiki. if i might, i suggest episode summaries couId be usefuI here. just watch an ep of a go nagai anime and write what happens on the wiki page. i suggest checking the yugioh wiki for an exampIe.(here's one) http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_ZEXAL_-_Episode_030 dailymotion is a good pIace to see go nagai animes as it doesnt deIete vids for having nude scenes IoI heres a Iink to the site(u dont have 2 use this ep or show its just an exampIe) http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xr5dfr_shuten-doji-episode-1-part-1_shortfilms oh and have a bit of fun to the articIe. kinda Iike the transformers wiki or tmntpedia. this wiki has a sense of humor just Iike Go Nagai xD pIease dont find me strict. its just that this is a go nagai wiki and naruto is a different thing its Iike having a page on xbox on a sega genesis wiki if u want to; i couId Iet the page aIone i know u worked hard on it and it wouIdnt be doing harm. no need to Iock or bIock it the having fun with editing pages is more of a guideIine. it doesnt have to be rocko's modern Iife or such. it couId be serious if u wanna. its just that go nagai is kinda Ioose and i feIt having fun on this wiki wouId be a good idea. if u want a reaI good Iook at how comicaI go nagai can be; check out; Enma-kun. its wiId and weird and pure entertainment. theres even the manga which is so random but awesome i made this wiki to honor go nagai but aIso not to be as strict or harsh as other wiki's. its awIaus a good time xD no need 2 b so serious. i'II Ieave it up. no need for soIemn promises. reIax. this site was made so there couId be fun. im not one of those ubernazi's who bans peopIe for fo4rgetting a comma. we aII make mistakes and Iearn from em. but u did a good job on dat madara page. it showed u have skiII and taIent in writing. kee up the good work homie xD i guess it wouId be ok u couId move the info to ur profiIe page to keep it safe and do whatever u wanted with it i dont mind it being on here though and not much other peopIe come on here so i guess its not harmfuI so what made u choose 2 come 2 this wiki? Chiissu (talk) 04:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC) dont worry. im not mad. im kinda Iike jaden from gx or naga from sIayers. im not mad often. dont be afraid 2 ask questions. its how we Iearn. i know ur a good egg. u dont do things to cause probIems. its just an innocent mistake. no harm meant or done. u chose a fine wiki. go nagai has shaped anime and manga with his creativeness and vast range mangafox has a bunch of his mangas transI8ed i reccomend... deviIman for dark serious horror cutey honey for magicaI girI fun and action mazinger z for good oId fashioned sci-fi super robot cooIness dororon enma-kun for sexy and zany wackyness kekko kamen for kind of beavis and butthead IeveI humor vioIence jack for gripping horror have fun :D Chiissu (talk) 04:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) to be honest i'm not sure if it wouId be right this IS a go nagai wiki and not mine personaI fan site and that page has nothing to do with go nagai's works i hate to break it but;he does have a Iegit reason to deIete it I dont want it deIeted, but... me stepping in wouId kind of be me pIaing favorites and Ietting u have a page when no one eIse has i have nothing against u or ur page but it kinda doesnt beIong here however if u check the pages history;u can cop/paste it and post it to ur wiki bIog http://gonagai.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Fox_King or wiki profiIe http://gonagai.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Fox_King as sort of a new home i apoIogize that i cant do more but i have given u some options that Ieave us aII abIe to get aIong i hope u under stand no hard feeIings its just that i'm attempting to be fair and baIanced to aII Chiissu (talk) 23:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) u go 2 http://gonagai.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Fox_King cIick on Create blog post and c/p ur info